Casey vs the Partnership
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Casey learning to deal with the dynamics of the new Team Bartowski. Short one shots post episode 3.14. Next Chapter post episode 3.18/3.19 some thoughts with a little Johnny and some Neil.
1. Chapter 1 Feeling Good

Casey vs Partnership

Still don't own Chuck.

This does contain spoilers from 3.14.

Chapter 1—Feeling Good

"I said, you wake me up and you'll be the only one that dies. Just because we are not on a plane doesn't change anything," Casey was looking at his clock, but Casey knew that he was in the room.

"But…" he hesitated.

"There's no but. There is only action. If you value your life… I told you they will be fine," Casey was starting to growl.

"But how do we know? I mean they're in the apartment now," he replied.

"Well, what do you think they have been doing for the past week?" Casey was beyond exasperated.

"I know, you said that at the Buy More. But how do we know?" he asked again.

"It's fine. They agreed. What part of go away, don't you understand?" Casey was starting to get out of bed.

"Did they really agree to stay with us? And do we know that it is okay that they are together? After three years of back and forth, how can this be real Casey"

Casey began to reach over to his nightstand, "It's fine. I saw the tape. Beckman let me know."

"So we're good?" his last question. He saw the gun in the hand.

"Yes, I am good. They are good. But you have two seconds to get out of here," Casey was bringing the gun up.

"Okay, partner. Good talking with you," Morgan almost ran out of the room.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed it. New one shots from Casey's view of the Team Bartowski partnerships._


	2. Chapter 2 Good Kitty

Casey vs Partnership

Still don't own Chuck.

This does contain spoilers from 3.15.

Chapter 2—Good Kitty

"I said he passed. Do you want me to change my mind?" Casey was looking at his clock.

"No, that's good. But it's still in there. I can't put up with this," he hesitated.

"What do you mean it's in there? Walker is moving in, isn't she? What more could you want?" Casey was starting to growl.

"Yeah, but if Ellie comes back," he replied.

"Well, what have you been doing for the past week?" Casey was beyond exasperated.

"I know. Sarah moved in and well…" he replied.

"It's fine. You wanted that, right? What part of grow up, don't you understand?" Casey was starting to angry.

"I know Casey. I am grown up. Sarah is grown up. We are all grown up. What has that got to do with anything?"

Casey began to reach over to his armory, "It's fine. I saw the tape. Beckman let me know."

"So we're good?" his last question. He saw the whip in the hand.

"Yes, I am good. You're good. Sarah is good," Casey was getting the feel of the whip.

"Okay, partner. The tiger is probably good too, but she is still in there. They did not take her away with Otto. You have to get her out," Chuck pulled out his Kleenex and sneezed.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 the Doctor is In

Casey vs the Partnership

Still don't own Chuck.

Contains spoilers from Chuck 3.15

Chapter 3—the Doctor is In

Casey was almost chuckling, "Oh that would be great." He moved to the windows, "Some of Chuck's friends from the facility?"

"No, Chuck said he was okay. The Doc said he was okay. He would not do anything like that." There was a pause. "Look it is Ellie. It is okay," the window's curtain was drawn back.

"So, what did you come over for? Is he still having nightmares? Did he tell you anything?" Casey asked. "I mean when I saw him in the facility he did look a little spooked."

"Casey, he had a hard time with everything. No one believed him. What did you think after the tooth checked out as normal?" the curtain was drawn back.

"I thought there was no way. But you believed him, didn't you?" Casey asked.

"I cannot do anything but believe him. Everything rides on believing him. My future is with him. You know that."

Casey replied, "I know. And I am glad you know that too. Look things aren't just going to get easier because you are together. You have to know that. We are still going to be asked to do some things that will be hard for Chuck to do. You heard his descriptions of the dreams. Shaw was in them and had been shot. Do you think Chuck is going to get over that quickly?"

A soft "No," was spoken as another noise caused the curtains to be pulled back again.

"Looks like Morgan really did get rid of the junk Anna brought back," Casey observed.

"What? Did Anna come back?" the curtain closed.

Casey explained what he knew from Jeff and Lester, "I guess the little guy really did grow some." Casey went over to the window and opened the curtain again, "You know, I heard you at the Doc's house. You do need to tell him. Did you tell Chuck?"

"Yes, I did. And it did help." Sarah looked up to Casey, "Thanks. You are the best."

_A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4 the Odd Couple

Casey vs the Partnership

Still don't own Chuck.

Contains spoilers from Chuck 3.17

Chapter 4—the Odd Couple

Casey looked at him, "You know that I could care less."

"Yeah, big guy, you know I wouldn't be bothering you if I had a choice," he spoke knowing that anytime it could be his last.

"You are asking that I care about this?" Casey was getting stressed.

He was getting as stressed as Casey, "But, man, you know that I can't do this without him."

Casey moved his arm, "So, maybe I need a different tack. Do you think that I even consider this worthy of anyone's time?"

He felt the pressure and it becoming harder to breathe, "But Case, I mean John, no wait, Casey. I need… I need you to fix this."

"You're still wasting my time. It doesn't last much longer and neither will you. What?" Casey finally growled.

"You have to help me. I know you did it for Morgan. No one else could have," he was now close to his last.

The pressure began to get excruciating and more was applied, "Who said anything about that?"

"No one. I mean it made sense. But no one," his eyes were almost popping.

"I didn't think so. Now, you have five seconds. What?" Casey was at the end.

"Casey, I just need someone to talk with him. I know you have to have been in on finally fixing it for Bartowski. I mean how else could…" the pressure was getting worse. "Look even Big Mike has been helping me, but I need you to convince him, Casey. We need Jeffster back. I need the 'ster' back to make it work."

Casey opened his eyes and dropped him. Jeff landed on his feet. Jeff recovered to see Casey walking off with a 'Grrr' ringing in his ears.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 Fairy Tales

Casey vs the Partnership

Still don't own Chuck.

Contains spoilers from Chuck 3.18 and 3.19

Chapter 5—Fairy Tales

"Ah, a little Johnny and some Neil," Casey was spread out over his favorite chair.

"Look he did a lot of things. And yes, I still think he is disgusting as ever," she paused and took a sip. "Okay, so he dropped it. It was probably the best thing possible. Our nemesis is gone," she said. "You know you still have to do something about Jeff and Lester."

"I know, but it is the little things that make life worthwhile," Casey said in response.

"Well, I hope you feel that it was more than just a little thing that Alex knows who you are," she sniffled a little. "You do know that family is everything."

"Yes, I know. And family does mean something to me," Casey related.

"I am so glad that Chuck and Sarah really are together. Chuck did say that Beckman let him out. That is so great," she said.

"Yes, here's to Chuck and Sarah. Here's to them, they finally got to be together," he held his glass up high.

"Yup, here's to them. They really have been through it," she knew it now.

"And here's to Awesome. You guys are the best together. Without you two, we would be dead," he took a drink.

She took a big gulp. "I'm glad that I found out, it explained so many things. I knew you couldn't…well, that story was so lame," she was sniffling a little bit more but laughing a little too.

"Look I know we did this at last week but here's to your dad. He was a true American. I was honored to know him even though briefly," Casey said while standing at attention, his glass held high.

"Yes," Ellie said, "Here's to my dad. He was the best and was always trying to protect us."

_A/N loved the season ending. Casey will be taking a break over the summer. We'll see when next season starts, maybe Sarah will take over. _


End file.
